Express $0.0162$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.0162$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{1}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{162}{10000}$